


broken desire

by orreoeoeoro (creamyoreofillings)



Series: you've changed my heart, now deal with the consequences [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Has A Palace, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, I forgot!, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Objectification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Underage Prostitution, Vomiting, Voyeurism, actual detective akechi goro au, all thanks to hornytl!, but like, goro consents but hes not in the right mindset., i have no morals now., nonpersona user akechi goro au, not?, yeah....these tags....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/orreoeoeoro
Summary: The Phantom Thieves have decided to change the Second Advent of the Detective Prince's heart.The consequences are not what they are expecting.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Other(s), Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, mobgoro
Series: you've changed my heart, now deal with the consequences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746571
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	broken desire

**Author's Note:**

> i escaped from quarantine just to post this, i— *sirens* oh fuck its the horny police oh shit oh fucj *runs*
> 
> 5/20/20 edit: this fic is now part of a series w hackercatz(tsunbrownie)!

_Akechi Goro. Candidate found._

Akira can't believe it. When they first encountered the shadow that had Akechi's face, embodied his true distorted self, he still couldn't believe it. Even when he disappeared, his voice spitting insults and mockery echoing in the palace. Even as the Phantom Thieves make haste deeper into the heart of Akechi's palace, dodging and attacking groping shadows along the way. Especially when they finally reached the treasure room, the shiny blob of light hovering over an ornate desk.

_Akechi Goro. Candidate found._

He's so lost in his thoughts that Akira doesn't participate during meetings anymore. Barely giving any input to anything else other than when they're infiltrating the palace, he deferred temporary leadership over to Makoto. Not that it was explicitly stated; they all saw how the unexpected surprise affected him.

_Akechi Goro. Candidate found._

They let Akira write the calling card. For closure, Ann says. Catharsis, Haru states. She looked at him with understanding in her eyes, nodding. He nodded back, a rough draft already formed in his head as he took a pencil to the paper.

**_"To sir Goro Akechi, the little prince of envy. You blackmail and extort others in order to be the best detective in Tokyo. You abuse your position and power as a member of the police to further your reputation, twisting the law for your own 'justice'. For this we will steal your distorted heart without fail._ **

**_From, The Phantom Thieves."_ **

Everything else after was a blur. He can barely remember giving Yusuke the finished product. The details of giving Akechi the calling card was fuzzy but he can clearly recall the moment the world turned black for a second, the shadow and himself being the only people in the vast nothingness.

_"_ **_I won't let you win, dirty thief._ ** _" he hissed at Akira. "_ **_I refuse to lose to the likes of you!_ ** _"_

By the time they were inside the palace one last time, the entire place was on high alert. The shadows grew more aggressive, grabbing harder and pulling at them with wild abandon. It was hard to take note of it when they were on limited time, and when they finally faced off Shadow Akechi, the sheer strangeness of their behaviour far from their minds.

It was a tiring battle.

Just like the palace owners they fought before, Shadow Akechi was hellbent on not letting the Thieves defeat him, if not more desperate. He summoned shadows to fight them, commanding them to take hits meant for him. When they wore him down enough, he screamed and morphed into something that looked like a corrupted persona.

His final form was dripping ink from open wounds on its body, splattering onto the ground like blood. The huge colorful figure was bruised blue and black, its floor length cape behind him in tatters. The massive bow it had was broken in half and rendered useless, using the arrow as a spear instead when it wasn't using magic attacks.

The sight was horrifying and the entire fight drained almost all of their energy out of them. Akira could barely stand after the battle finished. The shadow collapsed onto its knees, slumped in defeat as he cried. The manifested treasure, a thin leather-bound book, floated towards the Thieves, Akira hobbling forwards to meet it in the middle despite his aching body.

" **Please don't take it…!** " Shadow Akechi sobbed out. " **…It's the only thing that's reminding me… reminding me of what's important!** " The shadow looked up at the leader, tear-filled golden eyes pleading. " **I don't want to go back…!** "

The shadow's begging turned to weeping, whispering broken phrases of _'no, no please, don't do this to me, please–!'._ "I'm sorry…" Akira whispered, closing his eyes. He didn't want to see Akechi's face in this state. "This is for the best." He lifted his arm and grabbed the book.

The shadow let out a piercing, heartbroken wail as it dissipated. The sound echoed as they made their escape out of the crumbling palace, and it persisted inside Akira's mind.

* * *

After the heist, they haven't heard or seen any sign of Akechi for a week. It was the worst week of Akira's life. He was anxious and nervous all day; jumping when the door at Leblanc opened, only to be disappointed when it wasn't the brunet detective. They took on Mementos requests to pass the time, but if the leader isn't focused on the task at hand, the rest of the team can only follow.

One day after a particularly slow day in Leblanc, Futaba rushed in clutching her laptop, horrified. "There's something everyone needs to see." She whispers urgently, her hands trembling from how hard she's gripping the gadget. "It's about Akechi." She rushes upstairs, leaving Akira to explain to Morgana and Sojiro about having the others over.

While Akira told everyone in the group chat to come over to the attic right away, Futaba looked at her screen with increasing dread as she nervously bit at her thumb. When he approached her to ask what's wrong, she shook her head and told him that _"it's best if everyone's here"_.

When everyone arrived they all gathered around the navigator nervously, waiting for her to tell them what's wrong.

"This is about Akechi-kun, right?" Ann asked carefully, twisting a strand of her hair with her finger. She had a concerned frown on her face. "Did you… find him?"

Futaba stiffly nodded, eyes going over what's happening on the laptop's screen. She remained silent.

"...Well where is he now?" Ann continued, trying to sound brave. It's obvious that Oracle's behaviour was affecting her too.

The orange haired girl took a shuddering breath. "He's…." She stops, shaky hands moving to click on something. Then took her headphones off, something Futaba never does. She doesn't look up from the screen. "Akechi's... in the red light district."

Haru and Ann gasped audibly, and Makoto gaped. Ryuji balked at the information loudly, slapping his hands on the table. "What the eff is he doing there?!" He shouts incredulously, eyes wide. "What business does a guy like him has in effin' _Shinjuku_?"

"Maybe he had work-related obligations there?" Yusuke suggested, a hand on his chin and eyebrows furrowed. "But I do admit that it is highly concerning they would let someone as young as him go there by, I assume, himself?" He asks Futaba, the dread over the group increasing as she nodded.

Morgana stood on the table, looking worried. "Was he going there for the whole week?" He turned towards the others. "He's probably at Crossroads! Maybe talking to Akira's other boss." He said placatingly. It didn't sound confident.

Futaba glanced over to the cat with a wry smile. "I wish it was that easy, Mona." She turned her eyes over to the screen, placing a shaking hand over the mousepad. "This is _much_ worse." She then tapped on the touchpad, and lewd sounds filled the quiet attic.

_"Ahh, Akechi-kun… You feel so good, hehe…"_ A gravelly male voice said, breathing harshly. _"You're such a good_ fuck _; nice and easy."_ A faint squelching sound is heard, along with a soft muffled moan. The wet slap of skin on skin going faster as the moans turned to whines.

"Futaba…" Akira said, voice low. It's the first he's spoken in a week. "This isn't…" Oracle took a deep breath. Her trembling hands turned the computer around, showing the other Thieves what she was watching this whole time.

It was Akechi being violated by several men on screen. The feed was obviously coming from a cheap CCTV, judging from the shitty quality of the video but it was definitely Akechi.

Makoto let out a horrified squeak, jumping in her seat as she covered her eyes. Ann gaped at the video, Haru delicately holding a hand over her mouth in absolute shock. Ryuji went rigid, and beside him Yusuke looked extremely disturbed. Morgana yowled and sharply turned around, mimicking Makoto. And Akira?

Akira was silently watching with a terrified expression.

The gross sounds of sex still persisted in the shocked silence of the attic; the men on the screen slapping flushed skin, leaving deep bite marks all over Akechi's body, mercilessly fucking into his ass and mouth. They say increasingly gross and objectifying things to him; how he's just _'a lowly fucktoy'_ for them to use, how tight he goes around them, how gorgeous he looks being put in his place.

Akechi doesn't even try to fight back. He lets out muffled moans and tired whimpers, shaking as he tries to endure the cocks wrecking his holes and hands assaulting his body. When the men in him finish and withdraw, more come in to plug his leaking holes.

_"You look so cute like this, Detective Akechi-kun."_ One of them says, thrusting wetly into Akechi's mouth. _"To think, the Second Detective Prince is whoring himself out."_ He pulled sharply at Akechi's hair, the Thieves shuddering when he chokes around the length. They just laugh, thrusting harder into the limp teenager.

_"You're just a little slut for us, aren't you, Mr. Detective?"_ Akechi nodded his head as best as he could despite the hands in his hair and the dick in his throat. He mumbled around the sticky length, trying to say something. _"What is it,_ honey _?"_ He sharply pulled the detective's head off. _"Got something to tell us?"_

The Thieves held their breath while Akechi tried to string together a sentence, shuddering and panting heavily. They waited for him to say that he didn't want this, to confirm that he was forced into it.

That this didn't happen because they changed his heart.

_"Mmggmgh,"_ Akechi slurred, his head dropping onto the bed now that he wasn't being supported. This let the grainy camera see his dirty face, shiny with sticky fluids in the low light. _"I… I know my place, now.."_ He moaned out, low and broken. Ann was trembling in her seat, letting out quiet sobs.

Akira put a hand on Futaba's shoulder. "...Can you make it clearer, Oracle?" He asked, sounding more like a demand. The navigator nodded and turned the laptop around to face her.

_"I was…"_ Akechi's breathy voice continued, accompanied by the sounds of skin rubbing and slapping on skin. Makoto whimpered into her hands, fingers digging into her cheeks. _"Destined to be a hole… ever since I was born..!"_ The sounds went faster and he whines, a high pitch that pierces the attic.

When Futaba turned the laptop to face them, they were just in time to see Akechi smiling up distantly at the men violating his body. _"Everyone… Please use me as you wish…!"_ He threw up double V's, his body bouncing with the doubled force of the thrusts.

At that moment Ann stood up and ran down the stairs, the door to the bathroom slamming open as she vomits into the toilet. Morgana cried out and followed her, while Makoto curled into Haru's stiff body. Ryuji hunched his body over the table with clenched hands trembling. Yusuke moved to place a hand on his back, resolutely looking away from the scene. Futaba buried herself into Akira's side, watching with scared eyes.

"...We did this to him, didn't we?" She said, voice small and shaking. Everyone present in the attic tensed at the implication. The sounds from the video continued, Akechi's moans turning louder. "We took his desires and left him this way; we—" She choked, tears spilling out into Akira's sleeve.

"We broke him…" Yusuke muttered, closing his eyes with a pained expression. A whimpering litany of _'please please sir, I'll be so good sir'_ rose up from the laptop. The artist tried to block out the sounds. "His shadow, we should have known something was wrong." He turned his head towards the little spiral notebook on Akira's shelf. Akechi's treasure.

The bleach blonde beside him slammed a fist on the table. "What the eff, man?!" He grit out, seething. "This isn't supposed to happen!" Ryuji glared up at the computer, sharply looking away with a grimace when one of the men stuffed his cock into Akechi's mouth.

"I'm sorry.." Makoto whispered into Haru's sweater. The choking sound Akechi let out made her clutch onto the heiress harder. "Sis, we… _Akechi-kun_ … I—" She sobbed, shoulders trembling as she let out apologies. Haru had closed her eyes, saying nothing. Her silence spoke more than words ever will.

Ryuji then stood up, a stony expression on his face. "I'll go check up on Ann." He said, hands tightly clenched to his side. He doesn't wait for any acknowledgement and stomps down the attic, the muffled sobs coming from downstairs mixing with the whimpers and grunts from the video.

"We couldn't have known this would happen." Akira said, speaking above the disgusting sounds. He still stared, eyes glued to the sight of Akechi getting used over and over again. He laid a hand on Futaba's head. "We… _I_ didn't.."

Feet stomped up the stairs and everyone except Akira and Makoto turned to see Ann breathing heavily. "We have to _save_ him!" Ann shouted, leaning on the railing with tears running down her face. "We _have to_ , we–!" Her voice cracked, sending her into a fit of sobs. _"Shiho…."_ She cried softly, sitting on the dusty floor with her hands wiping away tears.

At the mention of the girl, Makoto stiffened and shook harder, the apologies spilling from her breaking into sobs. Akira nodded once, emotions going all over the place.

"We'll save him, Ann." The dark haired boy said. "We'll make this right." He says, watching the detective's body go limp in the mens' grip.

* * *

Despite knowing _where_ Akechi is, it was hard to get in the building itself. It was a seedy place, something that you see in hentai and adult-rated video games. And since they were all minors, the Thieves have no way of retrieving Akechi.

In the end, they had to call Makoto's sister to get him. She was horrified when they explained; the young detective had worked with her before, and him disappearing without a trace had left her worried. When they finished their story and asked for her help, Sae agreed with a stormy expression on her face and marched into the brothel with a silent fury.

During the time she was gone, the Thieves quietly mulled over the consequences of "stealing Akechi's desires". The palace owners before had never begged them so desperately as Akechi's did, and had never fought so hard just to keep them away from their treasures like that. They stood there in silence, the aftermath of what happened hanging over their heads like a guillotine.

After an hour she carried out a limp Akechi with his coat draped over him in her arms, and even then he was weakly protesting in her hold. The Thieves and Sae argued where they should take him, vehemently ignoring the debauched detective's words of _'leave me here, it's what I was made for..'_ After much arguing, they decided that Leblanc was the safest place they can keep Akechi in while he recovers.

When they finally decide to leave Akechi in Leblanc, he spoke up after a short silence. "Is that where you'll all be fucking me?" He says, both shocking and horrifying the people present. He shot lifeless garnet eyes towards Akira. "I'll try to do my best to pleasure you, even in this state."

A small smile forms on his lips. "Besides, being a slut is all I'm good for." Akechi tries to bow his head in his position in Sae's arms, making the dread and guilt inside Akira swirl and grow. "Thank you for making me realize my place in life."

They all went their separate ways; Akira and Futaba hitching a ride with Makoto and Sae towards Yongen-Jaya. Morgana had gone with Ann, wanting to make sure she was okay after what happened at Leblanc. During the car ride, no one had said a word despite the elephant waiting to be acknowledged. Only when they were pulling up to the street, did Sae speak.

"...I expect an explanation tomorrow." She stated bluntly, fingers digging into the steering wheel. "You all owe me _and_ Sojiro one." She looked into the rear mirror, catching Futaba's and Akira's eyes.

Futaba winced, playing with a strand of Akechi's dirty hair while Makoto shrank in her seat, muttering an affirmative and a shaky apology. Sae sighed and unlocked the car, helping the tired detective into the leader's arms. After they made sure he was securely holding Akechi, stared prosecutor looked at the silent delinquent.

"...Keep an eye on him, Kurusu." She said, eyes flicking to the unresponsive boy in his arms. She nodded at Futaba and bid then goodnight, getting into her car and pulling out of Yongen-Jaya.

When they couldn't see the Nijimas' car anymore, the young hacker turned to the black haired teen. "Well, I guess we better get going, leader..." She muttered, wringing her hands in front of her. "I can just _hear_ the lecture Sojiro's going to give us." Akira nodded grimly, tightening his hold on Akechi.

* * *

It was sometime during the night that Akira awoke to the sound of fabric rustling. He couldn't sleep with the knowledge he had just gained in under 24 hours, even when he felt so tired that he could sleep for a week. The teen shot up on the sofa, locking eyes with the dead-eyed detective on his bed.

"Wh...Why are you up at this hour?" Akira asked, scrambling to sit properly on the furniture. "You should be resting." His eyes catches the way the moonlight hits Akechi's skin, highlighting the dark marks left on him like a branding. The teen tore his eyes away before his mind spirals.

The detective looks at him extremely confused. "...I am. I've rested enough for anything that will happen tonight." He answered, looking away. "I don't see a point on why I should continue sleeping."

Akira just gaped at him, incredulous. When he didnt reply, Akechi turned his eyes towards him again. "Why are you over there?" He asks instead. "Aren't you going to take me—?"

"Didn't _you_ want to become the best detective in Tokyo?" Akira blurts out mindlessly, desperate for answers. He shrank back into the sofa, looking away while rubbing the back of his neck. His heartbeat speeds up when he hears fabric falling to the floor, swiveling his head to see Akechi moving towards him.

"I did." He says, dull garnet eyes piercing Akira's grey ones. He stopped right in front of him, looking down as his brown hair frames his face. "But now I realize that it was foolish of me to become something I'm not."

He kneels down between Akira's spread legs, hands landing delicately on his thighs. The raven felt a shudder run up his spine. "Nothing I do will erase the fact that I'm a bastard son; much less one born from a prostitute." The kneeling detective flexes his fingers against the clothed body part. "Fighting against what society expects of me; there's no point to it. Not to me."

Akechi's hands _(ungloved hands, his gloves—)_ run up and down Akira's clothed thighs in a sensual manner. The dark haired teen can feel his dick stirring and his face heating up under the ministrations despite how _wrong_ this is. He's taking advantage of Akechi's state of mind _(something_ **_you_ ** _caused, when_ **_you_ ** _took his heart—)_ , and like a deprived teenager he's getting _aroused—_

His train of though derailed when Akechi pulled down the front of his pants, exposing his cock to the midnight November air. He hissed out through gritted teeth as the cold nipped at heated skin, sucking in a breath when impossibly soft fingers stroked down his length. He opened his closed eyes _(when did he close them)_ to see Akechi staring at his cock with blank fascination.

As if sensing eyes on him, the brunette looked up from under his lashes, a delicate smile on his face. "I knew you and your friends were the Phantom Thieves, Kurusu-kun." He says, voice low. Dread settles in Akira's gut. Like a mind reader, Akechi continues with a cheek nuzzling his inner thigh. "But don't worry, I won't sell you out. I'm barely a detective anymore."

The fingers slow to a stop at the base of his cock, and Akira feels hot air breathe onto the tip. His head snaps down to see Akechi positioning his mouth over his cock with a blank smile on his lips. "I want to thank you for reminding me of my place in society." He takes the entire length of Akira's cock in one go, wet heat immediately squeezing around him.

Akira's legs twitch around Akechi's head and his hands gripped the sofa cushion under him. His back arched as he let out a groan, hips moving up into the boy's throat in short bursts. The overwhelming pleasure he's feeling increases when Akechi starts moving. Everytime his dick hit the back of the teen detective's throat, every maddening squeeze of the tight wet mouth around him, Akira can feel himself getting pathetically close. Deft fingers fondled his balls as well, and he can _definitely_ feel his hands going white with bloodloss.

Suddenly, hands took his, placing them on brown locks. With a questioning grunt fron Akira, Akechi leaned back to let the cock out of his mouth. "You can fuck my throat, Kurusu-kun." He whispered against the tip, licking a long stripe from the base and swirling the tip of his tongue around the slit.

Akechi ducked his head again, taking the entire length into his throat and staying still. Akira ran his hands through dried clumps of dirty brown hair and gripped the strands hard. Akechi let out a tiny whimper at the feeling, the vibrations going straight to his dick.

With shaking arms, the phantom thief pulled the detective's head almost all the way off his dick, then pushed him down to the base. Akira arched his back with a loud moan, pushing his hips up to force the cock in further. He started out slow, trying to give Akechi some leeway, but when the brunette stayed perfectly still, his pace started to go hard and fast. The detective prince can only suck and stroke the length using his tongue with a dreamy sigh, all control out of his hands and at the mercy of Akira's.

"I'm c-close…" The thief says, gulping down breaths as he slows down. "Akechi…"

But as soon as the thrusts start to slow and the grip in his hair slacken, Akechi bobs his head up and down fiercely. He doesn't let up, hollowing his cheeks as much as he can and rubbing his tongue on the underside.

"W-wait, Akechi—" Akira moans helplessly, hands now just clenching and unclenching on top of the teen's moving head. "Akechi, wait, I'm…!"

The detective doesn't stop. He goes even faster, sucking harder, rubbing more intensely. Akira can feel himself getting pushed to the edge. He tries to warn the boy under him, but the words get stuck in his throat when Akechi swallows around him.

" _Goro, I'm gonna–!_ " Panting fast, Akira grits out one last time. He doesnt get to finish the sentence before he's pushing his hips up into Goro's mouth, coming down the detective's throat with a long, loud groan. The teen under him moans as he swallows the bitter white substance, sucking for every last drop until it's soft.

Akira's legs lost all feeling after that intense orgasm, an arm over his eyes while he sucks in air. He moans when he feels hands on his cock, carefully tucking him back into his pyjamas. Lifting his arm and looking down, he sees Goro wiping his mouth with a thumb, licking at stray drops of cum. The sight makes him groan and his dick twitch, but he's so spent and so tired and full of _guilt_.

Goro then stands up, revealing a large wet stain on the crotch area of his borrowed pants. He stands and rummages around for something while Akira catches his breath on the sofa. When the dark haired teen glances over, he can see the detective bending over and scribbling something on the crafting table. He straightens up and turns to Akira with the brightest smile he's ever seen on the detective's face.

"I thank you again for making me see the error of my ways, Kurusu-kun." He says, approaching him with a torn slip of paper in his hand. "As a gift of my gratitude, here." He slips the piece of paper into Akira's hand, helping him close a fist around it.

"..Huh?" Akira pants out dumbly, mind still scrambled.

Goro's dead gaze turn soft, and a flicker of _something_ returns to his eyes before it's gone. "It's my number. You can call me whenever you need stress relief or want to use someone for the evening." He explains, voice low and soft. Goro then backs off and bows low. "Thank you for your hospitality, Kurusu-kun."

He straightens up and gives him a polite smile. "I will be taking my leave, then. Goodbye." He turns for the stairs and leaves, the soft jingle of Leblanc's entrance opening and closing filling the empty silence.

For a few moments Akira just looks down at his hands, horrified at what he just did. He stares down at the piece of paper containing Akechi's—no, _Goro's_ number in mounting dread. The fact that he just up and left Leblanc hadn't even registered yet.

The Thieves… No, _Akira_ had taken someone's desperate desire to be more than what they were born as, to be more than what society deemed them to become. The person he was with wasn't Goro Akechi at all; that person was just a puppet on strings with his face. The Goro Akechi he knew was gone forever.

_Akira Kurusu_ took the heart of Goro Akechi, only to shatter his entire being into _pieces_.

**Author's Note:**

> the quarantine turns us in different ways.
> 
> big thanks to hornytl for this idea, mostly to @blackmaskfucker . i have lesser lines in the sand and its all thanks to goro! what a champ :)
> 
> my twitter where i cry over shuake/goro/persona 5. i also post art: @queuerious
> 
> my priv where i post my porn (mostly shuake and mobgoro): @curiouslywait

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [watch me bleed out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180811) by [hackercatz (tsunbrownie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunbrownie/pseuds/hackercatz)




End file.
